warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan/Roleplay
This is the page where you can roleplay your MoonClan cat. In the ghostly Valleys of MoonClan... (Nightstar) I climbed a nearby hill and looked out over my clan's territory. We lived in many small valleys and our camp was in a valley that was protected by many tall hills. However, there was a hidden entrance-a tunnel carved out of the tallest hill- so our cats could safely enter and leave camp. I picked up my kill and returned to the valley.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight returned from her hunt with only a mouse. She had been attacked a loner, she was only just made a warrior. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I saw Lunarnight return, looking desheveled. "What happened?" I asked her.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked down at her paws. She was a horrible fighter, but not a bad hunter. "a loner got me." she whimpered. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Frostflower)"Oh no," I said. I ran to Lunarnight's side. I placed some herbs on her wounds. "How does that feel?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Cold!" spat Lunarnight. She was perfectly fine! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, but wasn't she attacked) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (by a loner, she wasn't hurt too much, just one scratch. She feels fine though. Oh, Lunarnight could be Nightstar's daughter.) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Just let Frostflower take care fo your wounds." I meowed, turning away. I went to find something that needed to be done. (And sure)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight growled. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, sorry," I said. {C}☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight let the meddy cat treat her wounds, and she walked to her mother. "Who is my father?" she asked. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Frostflower padded off. She triped on a rock and fell down. "Och, stupid rock," she said. "That wasn't here yesterday." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight lashed her tail. She NEVER knew her father. She only remembered his shape. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC)\ I purred with amusement and meowed, "Clumsy much, Frostflower?" I asked. I turned and padded away, ignoring Lunarnight's question.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "And who is my REAL mother?! If you were a real mother, you would answer me!" spat Lunarnight. She padded away. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," I replied. I shook my paw around on the dirt to check for any more unexpected rocks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight padded into her nest. She began to think about her memories of could have been her father. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I hated when Lunarnight asked questions about her father, and her words hurt like thorns stuck in my pelt. I hung my head and my tail dragged through the grass as I padded away. "I guess I'll go hunting again." I muttered as I slipped through the tunnel and out of camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 02:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) {C}Category:Roleplay I was about to enter my den when I tripped on another rock. "Who keeps putting these stupid rocks here?!?" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC)